


Arguments and Alternatives

by wolfwriter31



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwriter31/pseuds/wolfwriter31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac wasn't going to let Scott go back to Deucalion.</p><p>Set sometime in 3x11 before Scott, Stiles and Allison go into the ice baths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments and Alternatives

“Damnit Scott! You can’t go back to them! I won’t let you!” Isaac shouted, getting even angrier. His voice echoed off the walls of the veterinarian clinic and from the trees that lined the parking lot.

Scott ran a hand over his face, clearly frustrated with his boyfriend. “It’s my mom Isaac! What am I supposed to do?”

“You could listen to Deaton.” Isaac spat back, clearly not backing down from his position. “I won’t let you go back to Deucalion.”

“Why do you care so much? I’m not joining him or his pack forever; it’s just to get our parents back.” Scott countered.

Isaac initially stiffened at the comment about getting parents back, but he shrugged it off.

“Because I know what he’s going to do to you. He’ll take you and twist you. He’ll get inside your head, make you believe whatever he wants you to and pretty soon you’ll be following his orders no matter how wrong they seem.” Isaac explained. “I know how that happens. I’ve lived it.”

Scott carefully approached Isaac and took the taller werewolf’s hands in his own. “I won’t let him do that to me. I have someone to keep me anchored.”

“Who’s that?” Isaac replied, looking away, refusing to make eye contact with Scott.

“It’s you.” Scott answered. “I still get angry that I couldn’t save you from what you had to go through, but I won’t let you experience that with me. You’ll be what keeps me from losing sight of what’s right. Knowing that I’ll have you to come home is enough to resist whatever he has planned.”

“So you’ll try Deaton’s plan?” Isaac asked, looking a bit relieved.

“I’m not thrilled about getting into that ice bath, but it’s a better option than going back to…him.” Scott replied.

Isaac grinned a bit. “It’s not too bad you know. Once you get over the initial shock of the cold. It’s kind of refreshing actually.”

“You’re such a bad liar.” Scott said, leaning closer to Isaac and resting his forehead on Isaac’s.

“I know, I could never lie to you.” Isaac replied.

“So you’ll do it, you’ll hold me under?” Scott asked.

Isaac stiffened and choked a bit on the breath of air he tried to inhale. “N…no, I…I can’t do that to you. Besides, Deaton can do it. He’s got more of a bond to you than he does to Allison.”

Scott let out a long exhale. “Ok. Let’s do this.”

The two started to walk back towards the clinic, but Scott stopped a few feet short of the door.

“Hey, whatever happens in there, I just want you to know, I love you.” Scott said, a look of concern on his face.

“Love you too.” Isaac replied.


End file.
